devfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shining-Armor
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the AjaxTemplate/code.js page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Grunny (help forum | blog) 21:27, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Advanced Tools Hello, I have remove sysop button to non-sysop and I have also upgraded the help page. If you have any problem with my edit, feel free to ask me. PS : Your script is very good and useful. Gguigui1 (talk) 09:48, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Script Manager For the future, please make sure that Script Manager is at least functional to some extent, or 80+% done before creating pages for it on dev wiki. Definitely, don't create pages for a script that isn't coded at all. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 06:43, December 14, 2014 (UTC) QuickTools/advanced.js Could you redo the advanced tools button like you did before? The devs keep thinking its a good idea to make a "Start a wikia" button, even if it makes extremely useful codes obsolete. # ''Nero'' : Sure thing! Shining-Armor (talk) 21:36, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Very much appreciated! I hope this is the last time I need to ask. # ''Nero'' Script for automatically redirecting mobile users Hi, I'm Gp75motorsports form Gran Turismo Wiki. We're currently testing out a massive upgrade with a new main page and several new features. Our current main page is completely broken on mobile devices, and the new MP isn't much better, so I was wondering if it would be possible for you to make a script that would automatically redirect mobile users to a mobile-friendly main page? According to Wikia, around half our users are on mobile devices, so they'd love it if we added better mobile support. Thanks! --Gp75motorsports (talk) 22:26, April 18, 2015 (UTC) : Hey, this would not be advised. You don't want to say, redirect users away from your main page. Rather, you want to work to make your main page mobile friendly. Wiki itself adds a lot of this capability already. Unfortunately, I am terrible with design so I can not really assist you in this way. Sorry. Shining-Armor (talk) 00:24, April 19, 2015 (UTC) ::We've already got a mobile main page set up that I plan on revising with the new update, so you don't have to worry about that. All we need is a script that automatically redirects mobile users to it. :) --Gp75motorsports (talk) 02:42, April 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Still waiting on a reply. --Gp75motorsports (talk) 18:49, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Categories On Wii Sports Wiki, a user has so many categories that are not needed. Is there is way to delete the categories that the category is not anymore on a page? PageMakerPro Hello! I came to tell you that I edited one of your codes by adding the Portuguese language. I hope do not have any problem, I'm sorry and can remove it! ~ Fwy (talk) : I have absolutely no problem with it. Thank you for both your Potuguese and Brazilian Portuguese translations! Shining-Armor (talk) 22:16, June 21, 2015 (UTC) QuickTools Hello, Well, I improved it but well, I think it's better to use UI modal like I do to model all the wikia themes, instead of a unique UI color but well I can see to do a unique UI modal like you do if you like, but if I do it, I will probably let the default UI background, which fits all the wikias themes. Gguigui1 (discussion) 07:57, June 29, 2015 (UTC) : My current UI is just something I threw together so that I had something to work with. My plans for it are to make it adaptive so that the colors go along with what ever wiki you are currently using it with. : My main reason for not using the default Wikia modal though is because it isn't really supported and actually getting it to display properly is a bit hacky and effects other elements of the MonoBook skin in ways that it really shouldn't. : Because of this the custom UI is how I want things to play out. But if you have other ideas for how the UI should look feel free to let me know and I will see what I can do with your ideas. : Shining-Armor (talk) 17:18, June 29, 2015 (UTC) QuickTools Are you going to finish QuickTools? Or, is it open source now and others can finish the project? ~Curiouscrab (talk) 17:46, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Admin/Code-editor Can you make me a code editor or an admin please? :) --- I made AdminDashboard JS-Button. Message from PhilippL 1. But I don't like to wait for 1 year or so only for getting this small user-tag... 2. How did you made the codeeditor usergroup? Did yo ask Staff? 3. Must codeditors must know much about JS? Message from PhilippL I leaned JS in Codecademy. But I need help sometimes! Also the tips are not giving me good help. What do I do if I need 'more' help on that page? Sometimes I really get confused with this code. It says always: "Error! Try again!". And then in a while I need help because I don't know what to do next. Can you help me if I have problems there?? JavaScript I have a text field: '' and a Submit button: '. What code must I use to say the length of the text that is given in the text field? When I type "PhilippL" in the text field, and then I click on my Submit button, then a text will appear that says the length of the text that I have in the text field. How can I do that?'' Message 1. Is AdminDashboard JS-Button really not good? I am only beginner in JS. It's working perfect by me. Why? 2. I really need to edit code. Please edit AdminDashboard JS-Button/code.js. Please edit it to this: $("#AdminDashboardGeneral .control-section.wiki .controls").prepend(" JavaScript "); Could you enable chat tags on my wiki? Preferably allow images? http://angry-video-game-nerd-adventures.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Luuul wut (talk) 04:41, August 6, 2015 (UTC) RE:Invite Hi Shining, Thank you for the invitation- i really appreciate it. Though i'd rather not focus on code reviews at the moment- i think i'd rather wait a bit and see how things turn out in wikia and what's going to happen wikia-wide about codes in general. Thanks though :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 00:59, August 18, 2015 (UTC)